In Which P3 and P4 Had Demons but Everything Is Still Chill
by HyperInuyasha
Summary: We go into a universe where demons are still commonplace and had replaced Shadows... and the P3/P4 cast just brings their own demons into their slice of life shenanigans between brawls.
1. In Which Minato goes on a walk

_**Author's Note:** One night, I had a dream where the Persona 4 cast were the samurai cast of Shin Megami Tensei IV (although they were wearing the beta samurai uniforms). Meanwhile, the Shin Megami Tensei IV cast were decked out in Iwatodai uniforms. King Moron was replaced by a Warrior from Dragon Quest, but that's not important._

_The first thing I thought when I woke up is: why the fuck has no one made a clothes swap of the SMT IV and P4 casts yet? I mean, look, both games have 4 in the name, it should be destined!_

_The second thing I thought is: how would the Persona 4 cast deal with the typical demonic shenanigans of other games in the franchise?_

_The second question made me start thinking of an AU where P3 and P4 characters were in the typical demonic apocalypse setting. (I am still awaiting the fulfillment of the former question.) However, while I was thinking of it, I wanted it to have the fluffiness of P4, yet I couldn't think of anything._

_Then, I found a Shin Megami Tensei fic (that shockingly wasn't P3/P4 related) called The Demon Tamers' Guild, by CryptidKeeper. The fic is an ongoing story (fanfiction note: well, on AO3 at least, not sure about this site) that brings all the demonic goodness you could want with a bunch of Slice of Life elements, and it doesn't get too dark. And so, I found my inspiration to write this. I give thanks to CryptidKeeper (or rather, ThatTurtle) for writing this, and I encourage you to give it a read sometime._

_So yeah, have a P3/P4 setting with demons. This story has no set schedule, and will be updated casually whenever I get an idea, due to commitments to other stories._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Shin Megami Tensei series as a whole, Atlus does. Speaking of which, broaden your horizons and play other SMT games, Etrian Odyssey, Radiant Historia, and maybe that new Conception II game. Or maybe the first two Persona games. Do not let them fall into the void._

* * *

_**01**: In Which Minato goes on a walk_

The particular section of the city that Minato is walking through that night is eerily silent, the only sounds coming from flickering lamps. The moon shone high above, a half-moon that night, giving its glow to the lonely apartment buildings.

It was dangerous, to walk through quiet places at this time of night. In big cities, safe areas are abundant, man and demon awake at the same time, creating an interesting nightlife blend that had existed for over a decade already. However, in the areas rife of crime or otherwise subdued, humans thugs and rogue demons that don't hold peaceful or neutral feelings toward mankind run rampant. Or, worse, human thugs with demons.

Minato pulled out his phone and switched to another song, which started blaring in his headphones, and stuck it back in his pocket. The music served as a nice distraction.

He found himself calmly humming along with the tune, walking down the street with hands in his pockets. The stylishness made the atmosphere much more chill rather than unsettling. Now, to just calmly head back to the dorm…

The police tape over a shattered window of an apartment he passed by should have tipped him that things were going to get a bit hairy. Something stomped out of an alleyway, followed by a blur wielding hammers, a small figure holding a chair floating above the big guy.

A red-skinned Oni, without a blade but blessed with intimidating fists, confronted him with a toothy grin, hovered by a malicious Poltergeist, with a mischievous yet equally dangerous Gremlin circling around them. Minato stopped in his tracks, coolly regarding the development.

"What are ya doing out here at this time of night, kid? Bad stuff happens at night… ya know?" the Oni said, passive-aggressively.

"It's been awhile since we had some fresh meat to bully!" the Gremlin cackled; he seemed to be more playfully evil rather than flat-out villainous.

"Other than that one guy that didn't pay up his protection money." the Poltergeist snickered. Minato's mind wandered to the police-taped window.

"Listen kid, we're not as bloodthirsty as the next guy, but we sure as hell need Macca." the Oni stepped up intimidatingly. "Pay up, oh, 3000 Macca, and maybe we'll leave a limb attached."

"..." Minato did not answer.

"Hey, you hearing me?"

"...What?" Minato took his phone back out and lowered the volume of the music that was playing and looked back up; the demons looked very visibly annoyed.

The Poltergeist, wild and uncontrollable, exploded, "Give us money or die!"

Minato processed the threat. Then he frowned. "Huh, so you're just a bunch of petty thugs."

"Excuse you?" the Gremlin seemed more annoyed by the insult than anything, though the Oni and Poltergeist just seemed pissed off.

"Who the hell do you think you are, saying that?" the Oni takes another aggressive step.

Minato then cast his eyes back down to his phone, ignoring their outrage..

...and opened up the Demon Summoning Program.

In a flash, his phone summoned a demon. A demon that's personal to him, something that he had summoned of his own will, years and years ago…

The demon looked like a more monsterish and robotic version of his master, floating above him, wielding a harp in his hands. Through the speakers embedded in his arms, the demon spoke out: "I am Orpheus the Famed, and you just asked for a beatdown."

"My thoughts exactly." Minato increased the volume of his music. This wouldn't be much of a bother.

The enemy demons were in awe; Famed demons are a rarity, even in the Expanse. Orpheus raised his hand and strum his harp -

Suddenly, the Poltergeist was engulfed in flame, the chair it wielded turning into nothing more than burnt pieces of wood. The tiny Spirit threw the pieces to the ground, furious, and chanted a quick Sukunda; Minato felt something weigh him down.

Casually, he summoned another demon: Fairy Pixie. The fairy, wasting no time, cast Agi. The unfortunate Poltergeist shrieked as it burned into nothingness.

The Oni roared and charged. Without even looking up, Minato summoned a Momunofu, a fellow Brute; however, unlike the Oni, the Momunofu came with his weapon, so the armored demon (slowly) advanced, pushed the Oni back, and thrust his spear in his shoulder. Growling, the red Brute punched him in the face (which conveniently had no protection), sending Momunofu reeling back. Orpheus and Pixie, as if accepting telepathic commands from the blue-haired teenager, launched a storm of fire magic toward the Oni, who was pulling the spear out of his shoulder. He swatted the Pixie away roughly, tanking the magic, advancing toward the youth.

"You fucking punk! You think you can mess with me?" the Oni ran toward Minato, who still looked rather unperturbed.

The demon failed to notice the sword hidden in his jacket until it was too late.

…

Stepping forward, shaking off the Sukunda, sword at his side - dripping red - Minato confronted the Gremlin.

The Gremlin had been too shocked to do anything at the start of the battle. Now it was scared shitless to do anything else, what with the cold teenager and his entourage of demons.

The answer to this dilemma was easy. "I-I surrender! Please sir, let me go!"

Minato stared at the demon intensely. Then he smiled. "Sure. You're free to go. Just cause no more trouble, got it?"

The Gremlin bowed profusely and spirited away as fast as he could.

Momunofu (who had a bleeding nose), pointed out, "You could have asked that little shit for money, first."

Minato shrugged. He went into his own stores of magic, learned through demonic whisperings, and healed up Pixie and Oni.

"Minato, it's dangerous to go alone at night!" the Pixie was frustrated with him, a mutation of concern.

"I prefer my walks to be quiet." he admitted.

"Would you rather have things quiet or be dead?" Really, she seemed a bit like an older sister.

"We shouldn't make a big deal out of it." beeped Orpheus. "He can kick anyone to the curb with his swordplay." He looked behind them at the mess; Minato had been the one to finish the demon off.

"He has a point, but boss, remember to always bring us out as soon as someone's giving you shit." said Momunofu.

"Got it, got it." Minato nodded. He looked at the concerned Pixie. "...But if you guys are worried, I guess it's fine if you guys stick around."

And so, the demon tamer and his entourage continued on their way, putting the fight behind them.

Besides, for Minato, it was just a regular, everyday fight.


	2. In Which Minato and friends eat out

**02:**_ In Which Minato and friends eat out_

* * *

"Boss, are you getting hungry?" asked Momunofu, suddenly, about halfway through the walk. The demon's nose had stopped bleeding, though, he showed a different discomfort: hunger.

Pixie and Orpheus nodded, both needing to sate their appetite.

Minato had to admit that he was hungry as well. He could just head home, though; every day, the members of the dorm cycle to provide a meal for everybody. At this time, food may be almost ready, everybody gathering after nightly activities or missions. "We can just eat at the dorm."

"...Minato…" whispered Orpheus. He sounds displeased.

"Yes?"

His Pixie flew in front of his face, looking very, very concerned. "...Isn't the Fuuka woman cooking today?"

"..." Minato processes it.

"..." Pixie stared intently.

"..." Orpheus sighed.

"..." Momunofu frowned. "Fuck."

"...We're eating out tonight." announced Minato. There was a unanimous cheer.

They head into a busier part of the city. Humans, humanoid demons, and a few Beasts were out at that time of night, going about their business. There were only a few glances toward the group, and it was only because Minato had stained his jacket in the fight.

They go to a Wild Duck Burger; not the one they usually go to, but it would have to do. A few people were inside, talking with each other or eating. At the counter is an Apsaras, who had permission to wear usual Apsaras clothing, though she's still stuck with an employee hat. She greeted them politely, though she sounded a bit tired. "Welcome to Wild Duck Burger, may I take your order?"

"I'll have a number five." said Minato.

"Same thing." said Orpheus; they have a bunch in common.

"Two number sevens." grunted Momunofu.

"Medium fries and a salad!" chirped Pixie.

Minato paid out the money. After giving back the change, the Apsaras noted the blood on his clothes. "Ah, you're a Hunter? Strange, you're so young…"

Minato nodded. "School doesn't let us get normal jobs."

"Right. The Japanese school system is still a wonder to me." the demon sighed. "My mistress is still trying her hand at being a Hunter."

"Is that working out?" Orpheus interjected.

"I am working as a cashier." she said.

"...Ah."

"It'll get better." assured Minato.

"I hope so… why don't you take a seat while your food gets ready?"

The foursome found a booth in a corner. Minato and Orpheus slouched together, while Momunofu and Pixie took the opposite seats.

"I feel kinda bad for Fuuka." said Orpheus. "Nobody ever shows up when she's the one cooking."

"Didn't Ken try eating her food two weeks ago?" said Minato.

"He did it to be polite." said Pixie. She paused. "Also, he got food poisoning afterwards."

"Heh. That'll teach him to be polite." laughed Momunofu.

Pixie shivered. "Not even Amrita could cure him out of his funk."

"Hm. Maybe she'll feed it to Koromaru's team. Again." said Minato.

"I don't know, Hairy Jack looked kinda, you know, out of it that one time."

"Hm." He looked back to the front of the restaurant. "I think our food is ready."

"I'll get it." volunteered Momunofu. He got up and returned with trays of food. Everybody stared at the food as if it was a marvelous feast; well, in comparison to Fuuka's cooking, at least.

"...You didn't get us drinks." The Famed said to the Brute.

"Oh I'm sorry, your fucking highness."

"Don't fight, I'll get it!" said Pixie. Even if demons are accepted in society, fighting in public still isn't. She gathered everybody's cups (she knew their favorite drinks from past experience) and quickly returned (albeit struggling to bring the now full cups).

"Alright. So, is anybody going to say grace?" Minato looked at his comrades with a dead serious look on his face.

Then they all laughed, because the Law alignment is dumb, and dug in.

While Minato chewed on a burger, he hears (he's still wearing his headphones) his cellphone giving a text notification. He casually checked it:

_"What about us?"_

His other demons were texting him through the Demon Summoning Program. He wishes that Junpei and his demons never taught them that.

_"only people that helped today gets food"_

They'd probably be miffed the next time that he brings them out, but it's a rule that they all have to get used to.

However, Minato's eating is interrupted by another text. At first, he thought that they didn't get the message, but was surprised to see that it was from someone else:

Shinjiro.

_"helped fuuka prepare the food today. not amazing but bearable"_

Minato clutched his burger tightly, ignoring the ketchup running onto his hands. If he had known that, he wouldn't have blown most of that day's earnings on dinner.

Momunofu looked toward him. "Hey boss, can I order some mor-"

The cold glare told the demon a firm no.


	3. In Which we have some world building

**03:** In which we have some world building

* * *

"._..crime was at high rates only years ago. Not all demons responded well to new human-demon relations, and some demons (known as 'Dark' demons) are naturally chaotic in nature, and so they often cause havoc, usually murder cases. Crimes committed by humans skyrocketed, human criminals taking advantage of the Demon Summoning Program to use supernatural aid in their crimes._

_Police were overwhelmed and in some regions of the world, military action was put into place as a response to growing crime. The only place untouched by the rise in crime was the United States, which was in the middle of the **Messian Civil War**, as all demons that weren't conspiring with the angels sided with humans against the rebellious Bible Belt, which was backed by the Heavenly Host._

_Vigilante action started to increase, humans using their own allied demons to fight against the crime waves. Angels that were not involved in the Messian Civil War lend their aid as well. In Japan, the Minister of Defense, **Tamagami,** is famous for his support of vigilante action, and soon set up the **Hunter's Association** (sometimes referred to as the Demon Buster's Association). The Hunter's Association is a mercenary system set up by the Japanese government, offering bounties on troublesome gangs in exchange for money or prizes; regular civilians could also place their own requests, after being screened by the government._

_This bounty system grew in popularity, with other countries like the United States and China backing it; some places have even gotten rid of law departments and thrown full support behind the Hunter's Association to save money. This has also aided the job market, as the only true requirements to become a Hunter is to have at least three registered demons and to be of legal age (which varies across regions); unemployment rates dropped as many became Hunters. One basic hunt along with a demon's defeat (as all demons drop Macca, a recently introduced currency) gives out relatively decent pay. However, being a Hunter comes with higher mortality rates, which has brought the ethics and morality of the system into question._

_Additionally, some criminal organizations have started mimicking the Hunter's Association, offering assassination jobs against civilians, high ranked Hunters, as well as jobs too unsavory for governments to back. The **Ring of Gaia** is the biggest of these organizati-_"

The TV is turned off, interrupting the documentary.

The Empusa, who had been slouching on the couch, stood up, tail swishing. "Ah, boss…"

A shirtless man stood in the doorway, staring at his demon.

"Do we have a job?"

"Indeed. Come now, we have to hurry, or our mark will leave." said Tayaka Sakaki, leader of Strega.


	4. In Which Prayers are Made

_**Author's Notes: S**omething I've written for Ken Amada's birthday. Ah, the least liked character in P3 who got a popularity boost with his P4U2 incarnation. Seriously, new Ken is cool. I'm just disappointed that he has the same English voice why his Japanese voice is so pleasant._

_Also: It's the birthday of Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Happy birthday, you poor underrated installment._

* * *

_**04**: In Which Prayers are Made_

* * *

The Power, warrior of the Heavenly Host, is without his iconic shield and spear. Instead, his hands were clasped, head low, whispering prayers.

At the far left of the group, an ordinary Angel joined in, prayers much more intense - after all, Angels are the closest order to mankind.

In the middle of them is a young human boy: Ken Amada. His prayers were noticeably less fervent than his entourage, yet, more emotional.

The graveyard they stood in is empty, not another human or demon lingering around. Dead leaves pick up in the wind, blowing around under a cloudy sky. There are rows and rows of graves and tombstones, a fair amount of them having been ransacked in the early years; Ken is glad that this one grave - the grave of his mother - had gone undisturbed.

Despite his choice of demons (not that they would label themselves as such), Ken isn't a religious boy. Despite the clear presence of higher powers, of different religions and cultures, he did not care for them.

However, somebody who did care was his mother. She was a member of the Messian Church, and even after the Messian Civil War, she stuck to her religion, seeing the instigators as extremists that don't follow the "true" doctrine (which is always up to debate). Despite her religious views, she did not force them onto her son, as she wished for him to make his own choice.

He chooses not to be religious - however, he also chooses to respect other people's views. So, whenever he visits his mother's grave, he pays his respects through prayer.

Power, who led them in paying their respects, finished with an, "Amen."

"Amen." Ken and the Angel repeated. They relaxed, taking a moment of silence.

Ken stares down at her gravestone, reading the inscription like he had many times before. "October 4th..." His eyes scanned the day of her death, eyes looking sad.

A metallic feeling hand touches his shoulder. "Amada, it's time for us to take our leave. We have a day of purifying demons ahead," said the Power.

He didn't turn his head away. "Okay..."

"Perhaps we'll finally find the demon that slain your mother. Haha... Justice will be served soon!," Angel said confidently; though, she's said it many times before, hope is consistent.

Power took up his weapon and shield, looking energized. "Yes! Let us together tread the path of strife!"

Ken ripped himself away from the grave. Yes... he has work to do for the guild, as well as the perpetual search for the demon that killed his mother.

They make their way back. Ken's feet stepped on and crunched leaves as his angelic allies float behind him, wings fluttering. Back at the entrance to the graveyard, something that looked like a flying saw blade waited for them.

"Ah, you're back, Ken," She was the only one of his demons that is on first name basis with him and one of the few that had no affiliation with the Heavenly Host. The demoness approached the frowning boy, holding out his spear.

He took his weapon of choice, which towered over his short stature. "Thank you Nemesis." He stuck his hand in his shorts' pocket and pulls out a smartphone to check his assigned jobs. "We have work to do - let's give it our all."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** The next chapter I write will most likely be a P4 one whoa buckle up guys._


	5. In Which We Have a Concerned Mom

**05**: In Which We Have a Concerned Mom

* * *

A broom sweeps, accompanied by a jaunty whistle.

She paused outside of a room. Inside, she could hear the boys fooling around with a video game; must be done with homework.

She peeked in on them. While the room is mostly dark, she could see that it is well kept as usual, without her help. Two figures sat in front of a television screen, trying to play an old Mario Kart, and she could see their faces, illuminated by the screen.

One of the boys, Yu Narukami, looked bored, yet, she could feel his determination to win.

The other, Izanagi, had his eyes glowing with the intensity of battle.

The demon, Silky, somewhat satisfied to see that they were having fun, goes back to her sweeping.

...

Silky had started with making dinner. Oh, how she wished that she was a fire-oriented demon, or that she was fused with Agi - cooking is so much easier when you could snap your fingers and char things to a crispy brown in an instant. Taking a break away from the food, she floats around the house, phantom-like, making sure that nothing is out of place. Her haunt stopped when she finds a picture on the wall.

Yu Narukami, with his human parents.

Both of whom were very busy - too busy to deal with him.

She shakes her head. Silky's already watched him for at least three years under their command, witnessing his growth while his true parents were gone for most of it.

Silky even witnessed him summoning his own demon.

She was so, so proud.

But, she can't help but feel...

Then, she heard the front door opening and slamming shut, followed by the sound of something heavy dragging itself along the floor. A scaly blue body comes in her view, one half snake, one half humanoid, that smiles upon seeing her, "I'm home, babe."

The Naga certainly isn't her husband, something that kinda repulses her. But he's the closest thing to a father in the weird, demon risen family. Her nose twitched, catching the scent of something. Blood? Of course. It's from his "job". Silky made an annoyed look. "How many times do I have to tell you to clean up before coming home?"

"Calm down, I'll take a shower..."

"You already brought the smell in! Now I'll have to clean the carpet again..."

"Well, that's what Silkies do, right?"

Silky glares at him. The Naga frowned; however, he chose not to do anything because he could see the teenager's head popping into the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Yu dear. Naga is being silly again. Please, return to your game." Silky said reassuringly. Yu blinked before retreating back into his room.

"He knows you're angry at me. He ain't an idiot." murmured Naga. Silky sighed, looking at his room with a sad look on her face. "Hey, why are you upset?"

"It's just that... I feel that he's too sheltered."

"Sheltered? No, he ain't sheltered. He goes out playing with those Fairies sometimes."

"Well, yes, but I'm saying that he's sheltered from other humans." Her eyes peered at the family picture again. "I mean... we've practically been his parents, and he keeps treating the demon he summoned as a brother. ...have you ever seen him with any.. human friends?"

"Hm... no. But who cares? Demons are more radder than huma-"

"That's discriminatory." Her harsh tone switches to something calmer, looking back at Yu's room to make sure he isn't listening in. "It's unhealthy for a human boy, you know. He needs more human interaction, or he might..."

"Might what?" Naga asked, rubbing his bruised face with mild annoyance.

"Become one of those crazy Gaian cultists."

The two demon parents share a moment of silence.

"What are we going to do about it, then?" He grunted.

"I don't know. I'll think about it later." She floated past him. "Now, wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

* * *

Author's Notes: They were playing Smash and Izanagi's the type of scum that only plays as Little Mac.


	6. In Which We Have a Dog

**06: In Which We Have a Dog**

* * *

An urban legend spread through island, speaking of an old shrine.

A year or so ago, the man that took care of the shrine died in defense of the shrine, against a being against the Shinto religion; his body was not devoured, but thrown away, down the staircase that led up to the shrine and leaving a trail of blood - a message to those that follow the faith. The people that used to gather with the old man to pray and pay tribute began to turn away, fearful that they would be next if they were found there.

There was soon another incident at the shrine - but the followers were not a victim. A local Hunter guild, chasing a rogue Tengu, found it dead at the shrine, a mess of blood and feathers, killed not through gun, blade, or magic, but with someone's sharp jaws. They spread word of this incident, bringing interest to the shrine. However, people investigating did not find anyone there in the days that followed - perhaps a wandering Hunter wanted to kill steal and take the reward?

But then, the next incident happened. A human thug was brought to a hospital in bad shape - bite marks all over. It was discovered that he had spraypaint on him, and so a police officer visited him in his room to question him on vandalism charges and what happened to him.

_OFFICIAL POLICE TRANSCRIPT_

_OFFICER KUROSAWA_

_"A-alright, you have my spray paint. ...Yes, I was going to graffiti over that old shrine - hey, it, it's not as if anyone was there anyway. Look, it's called freedom of speech, bro, don't get in my... the marks? How I got 'em? ...shit man, it was all a blur. I was shaking a can, lookin' around, when something jumped off the roof... it, it tackled me and growled. A demon? Dude, it was no demon, it... it was defending the place, and what kinda demon defends a shrine? I got up and tried to kick at it but... ugh, it just got angry. Started biting me. Damn thing kept at it until I limped away from the shrine. What did it look like? ...it, uh... had white fur and... shit, it also had those red eyes, hard to forget that."_

It became clear that something was hanging around the shrine. Any potentially harmful demon that came to the place was slain, punctured with teeth; the being that guarded the shrine seemed to be more lenient toward human vandals, who were allowed to leave, along with mental scars. The survivors say that it was a dog. Others a bear. An angelic being. Some even believe that it is the reincarnation of the old man that once tended to it. Whatever it was, it was devoted to protecting the place...

...

He hears footsteps on the stairs leading up to the shrine and he raises his head. Silently, he crept out of his hiding place.

From his vantage point, he could see two figures approach, both human. One is a short human boy with a funny orange hoodie and shorts - why? If he's so cold to wear a hoodie (which seems to have a second jacket over it?), why wear the shorts too? His eyes look upon his hands and he saw that the boy carries a weapon, a long spear. Is the boy a vandal? No, doesn't seem like the type...

The other though definitely looks like a thug though, a much taller and older male. Freakishly long coat? What's inside? Drugs? Weapons. Oh so suspicious. Yet, despite looking suspicious, he thought that the male was cool. That scowl, those hands casually tucked into his pockets...

Wait! The man pulls his hand out! Is it spray paint? A gun?

Then, he tossed it.

Landing on the ground is...

Cooked meat! Oh boy!

The one that hid in the shadows simply couldn't resist. Conflict could wait.

...

Ken was taken aback as a white blur jumped out in front of them, but calmed down when he saw what it is.

Just a dog.

"Told you that it'd be a dog." Shinjiro grunted. He had prepared a bit of steak before they left, on the off chance he was right, and lo and behold, a dog was chowing down on the meat. The dog ate with a rabid ferocity, as if he hasn't eaten anything substantial for a long time.

"Well, it makes sense, but..." Ken looked at the dog with a puzzled look on his face. "...could this dog truly have killed all those demons and hurt that much people?" When they had first taken on the request to investigate the urban legend, he expected something more.

"I've seen weirder shit, don't question it."

Seeing that the dog was finishing up, he held out another bit of meat, beckoning the white-furred beast to come closer. The canine paused, looking at them analytically with his red eyes, before deciding that it would be safe to head on over. Shinjiro bent down, placing the food at his feet, which the dog partakes in, while petting his head. Ken did the same, petting the fur, when he noticed that the dog had a nametag.

"Koromaru..." Ken read out. "...Shinjiro-san, do you think... that this dog belonged to the old man that took care of the shrine?" He remembered reading about the incident before they left - always good to do a bit of research into jobs.

"Probably. If you think about it, maybe this dog was defending this place."

"Kinda like Hachiko?"

"Sounds like it." Shinjiro looked down at the little defender. "Hey, dog, where have you been sleeping?"

As if he could understand him, the dog gestures toward the shrine.

"Tsk. That's no place to sleep. How about you come with us? Place is warm and there's always food."

"Wait, do you want to adopt him?" Ken asked, barely hiding the elation he had. He rather liked dogs.

"Depends on what he wants." Shinjiro now addresses Koromaru. "You can always check on this place whenever you want if you come with us. But it's your choice."

The dog looked back at the shrine then back to the two visitors.

"...come on, kid. Let's turn this stupid quest in."

The two youthful hunters take their leave, Ken glancing at the dog before reluctantly following. The dog looked again at the leaving humans and the shrine. The humans seemed nice, he thought, but what of the shrine...

...

After some inner-debate, the dog started to trot after them. The boy was surprised, hearing the sound of paws heading toward them; the older one did not spare a glance and kept walking - he didn't seem to be surprised by the outcome. He could tell that the dog hasn't eaten anything good in a while, and food is the most basic motivator. Besides, the dog can always go back to the shrine, he rationalized.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I wanted to write a Persona 4 related chapter, but I really wanted to write about Koromaru.


End file.
